Silent Wedding
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Malam ini, pita merah yang mengikat kelingkingku dan pujaan hatiku akan diperkuat oleh sumpah setia selamanya. / DaiSuga / #BirthdayDisaster for Rin-san / Warning inside


Kupandangi tiap inci kain _chiffon_ yang menjadi bahan utama pakaian istimewa di gantungan lemariku. Putih suci, berornamen renda dan payet, tak berlebih namun elegan. Sesuci janji yang akan kuucap, dan sesederhana serta seelegan perayaan yang akan kugelar. Di sebelahnya, tergantung tudung tipis sewarna pakaian istimewaku, rangkaian mawar putih menghiasi bagian "mahkotanya". Sembari mengulaskan senyum, aku meyakinkan diri jika kekasihku akan menyukai gaun pengantin yang kubeli dengan tabungan hasil usahaku sendiri sebagai sekretaris kantor percetakan.

Malam ini, pita merah yang mengikat kelingkingku dan pujaan hatiku akan diperkuat oleh sumpah setia selamanya.

.

.

 **Silent Wedding**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Ini ketiga kalinya aku mengepas gaun pengantinku, dan perasaan khawatir sekaligus bahagia selalu menggelenyar tatkala serat-serat _chiffon_ yang dingin menyentuh kulitku. Rasanya yang terpantul di cermin lemari kamarku adalah orang asing, bukan diriku. Wajah bulat yang sama, rambut kelabu yang sama, namun terlihat asing. Mungkinkah ini karena kecemasan berlebihanku? Apakah ia akan menyukai penampilanku? Apakah pernikahan kami akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku? Apakah setelah ini kami bisa hidup bahagia? Aku menggeleng― _ia pasti menyukai penampilanku, dan pernikahan kami akan berlangsung dengan sempurna_ , begitu yang kukatakan pada hatiku setiap menitnya.

Kutatap lekat-lekat pantulan figurku di cermin lemari kamar sembari membatin, _adakah yang kurang?_ Riasan muka? Rambut? Tubuh? Ah, tidak, semua sempurna. Polesan natural membingkai wajahku; ayu tanpa terlihat menor. Rambutku sengaja kubiarkan alami; aku selalu tahu ia menyukai ikalan helai kelabuku, terlihat dari caranya mengusap kepalaku setiap pagi di kantor.

Lalu aku tersadar―bodohnya aku, seorang pengantin wanita harus mengenakan tudung.

Seperti yang kuharapkan, penampilanku makin sempurna saat tudung tipis itu melingkupi kepalaku. Cantik, seperti yang selalu ia katakan setiap kami berpapasan di kantor.

"Pagi ini kau begitu cantik, Sugawara."

Sebut aku narsis, namun ucapan itulah yang memupus habis keraguanku. Rasa hangat mengalir saat otakku mengulang-ulang kata itu bagai mantra cinta―nyatanya kata itulah "mantra" yang memberiku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Aku menyambar buket mawar putihku dan berlari kecil menuju tempat yang telah kujanjikan. Masih di rumahku sendiri, tepatnya di kamar teratas yang sengaja kusiapkan sebagai sangkar cinta kami usai pernikahan. Apakah aneh jika sepasang sejoli menikah di rumah sendiri? Kupikir masih ada yang melakukannya selain kami.

Kamar tempat janji suci kami dilantunkan tertata rapi sesuai rencanaku. Temaram dan romantis, dengan lilin kecil dan kelopak mawar merah yang menjadi karpet merahku saat melangkah masuk. Kelopak-kelopak rapuh itu terseret ujung gaunku dan menguarkan aroma madu, menyenangkan sekali. kakiku yang telanjang menggesek lantai dan meremukkan lebih banyak kelopak, aroma madu semakin pekat. Ada setangkai mawar merah segar dan lilin hias di meja rias. Semua sempurna, bahkan ranjang sederhana berseprei putih itu tampak sempurna.

Dan di ranjang itu, kekasihku duduk bersandar pada dinding.

Aku tahu ini konyol―harusnya ia yang berjalan melalui pintu dan akulah yang menanti. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku.

"Kuharap kau tidak menunggu lama, Daichi."

Mataku memindai figurnya. Matanya terpejam―sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukai mata gelapnya yang jernih. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja dan dasinya yang kusut, celana panjangnya pun berdebu. Ah, harusnya aku menggantinya, sayang uangku tak cukup untuk membeli tuksedo.

Aku mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Ada luka menganga yang telah mengering di belakang dahinya. Satu penyesalan: harusnya aku memakai bantal, bukan palu. Meski butuh tenaga lebih, setidaknya tak meninggalkan luka mengerikan seperti ini.

"Apa mau dikata?" aku mengangkat bahu, "Ini salahmu sendiri karena lebih memilih karyawati baru itu―siapa namanya? Michimiya?―sebagai tunanganmu." Aku lega karena wanita yang kusebut namanya itu takkan mengganggu kami lagi, toh dia takkan mampu bangkit dari dalam tungku di ruang bawah tanah rumahku, bukan?

"Nah," aku berkata lagi, "Sekarang kau bersedia menemaniku selamanya, kan?"

 **The End**

TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, MAMIH RIN! *tebar confetti*

*dari kejauhan terdengar suara: WOI ANAK DURHAKA, ADA ORANG ULTAH KENAPA DIKASIH FIC MACEM GINI, HAH?!*

Gomen, gomen, habisnya gak punya ide lain waktu ngambil prompt Wedding Dress. Pas lagi _mood_ bikin fic psikopat, ditambah jiwa iseng yang lagi kambuh dan pesona yandere!Suga, jadilah fic super duper pendek ini. Btw di sini Suga jadi cewek *yaterus*.

Sekali lagi met ultah Kak Rin, maaf kalo plot twistnya kurang greget *ditampol*.


End file.
